


Nightwatch

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, NSFW, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: Its another cold night working for Tony Stark and he has you keeping watch





	Nightwatch

It’s too cold for this bullshit. Leave it to Stark to have us out here when it’s below zero and he gets to watch everything back at Stark Tower.

It had been hours since you had arrived just outside the city to do surveillance. Bundled up as best as you could be, the fact remained that it was midnight and it promised to get colder still before it was over. Thankfully you had managed to find shelter at an abandoned house, but even that only went so far.

Keeping watch for any signs of strange activity, you moved around as much as you could to keep warm. The pocket heaters you brought along helped some, but they would only last for so long. Making sure the cameras were still functioning despite the temperature, you decided to walk through the house to take a break.

Walking up the stairs carefully, you saw that the house hadn’t been occupied in decades, if not longer. Dust seemed to be more than an inch thick and it was little wonder you weren’t sneezing like crazy. Despite it all, you could see all the things that had long since been abandoned, and you couldn’t help but wonder about the people who used to live there, what kind of people, what lives did they have.

Heading back down, you quickly glanced out the window and saw that the moon had decided to show herself. Lost in its beauty as you always were, you didn’t hear light footsteps behind you. You thought you were alone. You weren’t.

“See anything you like?” A voice whispered in your ear, making you jump and scream. Turning your head around, it was none other than Loki of Asgard, your lover.

Dressed in black and covered in a fur trimmed cloak, he pulled you to him and wrapped the cloak around you as well.

“I thought you were at the other location.” You inquired, turning back to the window.

“As far as they know, I am. Benefits of being able to project. Besides, I had to come see you and make sure you weren’t frozen.” He teased, leaving gentle kisses on your neck.

“How long do you think you can stay?” You asked.

“A bit perhaps .Enough to warm you up a bit”

“And just how do you intend to warm me up?” You asked teasingly.

“Like this” he said as his hands made their way to your waist. Unbuckling your belt, he slid your trousers down just enough to expose the part of you he needed. Before you could react, he had already undone his own and positioning himself, slid inside you.

“How am I’m supposed to focus like this?” You asked, gasping for breath as he ran his hands as far as he could reach.

“Don’t worry about focusing. Just enjoy it” He said smirking as he increased his pace.

Hoping the equipment wouldn’t pick up too much of what you were doing, you closed your eyes and enjoyed your lover’s presence, knowing it would only be for a short time.

Reaching down between your legs, Loki found your most sensitive spot and quickly began working it in time with his movements. Your sudden shorter breaths told him that he had found the perfect rhythm

You could only bear this for so long that you quickly slipped out of your boots and trousers. Turning around to face him, you pulled Loki back to you and up against the wall. Taking the hint and still wrapped in the cloak, Loki picked you up, put your legs around him and pushed up against you, re-entering you and making you moan louder than before.

Sooner than you wanted, you could feel your orgasm building. Grabbing a hold of him, you held on tight as he further pushed against you and sped up.

“I’m going to cum” he moaned in your ear and moments later the both of you did, screaming each other’s names and collapsing to the floor.

Still holding each other, you asked breathlessly “Must you leave?”

“I don’t want to. But I have to.” He confessed. “But have no worries. I shall return to check on you again.”

Kissing you deeply, Loki waved his hand and the two of you were back to being dressed.

“I love you” he said, just before disappearing.

Going back to the window, you saw that the moon was still out. The night was far from over, but at least it promised to be better than you had expected.


End file.
